


Sculpture

by YHARNAMITES



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, angsty i guess?, slight mention of Sams death from Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YHARNAMITES/pseuds/YHARNAMITES
Summary: You're impeccable, Sammy, nothing compares to you.





	Sculpture

Sam was translucent. Chiseled from the finest marble the gods could find. Worked at until ever blemish & fault of his was carved out. Sammy was flawless, well, to Dean, that is. Yeah, there were issues, but not flaws. Sam was perfect in every fucking way, it was not up for debate.   
  
Like marble, Sam absorbed things, but instead of ruining him, he blossomed.  
Marks of purple and brown littered his skin, but instead of tearing him up, it made him stronger, tougher, his body soaking up every punch and kick thrown at him, and he took it, turning it into something beautiful.  
  
Dean would deny that he was also carved from the same stone that Sam was, but when their bodies pressed together, their lips locked in what was a two am ritual, he thinks maybe he might be. _You're beautiful_ is what comes out of Deans mouth when he pulls back to stare at the beautiful creation of what is his brother. With the same silvery tone, Sam repeats the words to his brother, and Dean wants to say no, that he's wrong, but that's a whole new battle that Dean isn't willing to fight right now. He nods and presses himself back against the only thing that makes him feel whole. _You're impeccable, Sammy, nothing compares to you._  Dean could scream until his lungs collapse. _I'm a mess of jigsaw pieces that only feel like a full set when I'm with you._  
  
When Sams body lays cold and lifeless, the source of light that made Dean feel weightless was unlit. No matter how much he stares, the light doesn't flicker and the hole in his chest just grows deeper until he's drowning himself in a bottle of liquid courage.   
  
One year. Not like the time matters to him. All that matters is Sam.  
Sam was hammered and chiseled back to life, and even with the crack that sits across the bottom of his spine, he's still perfect.  
Their bodies fit together again, like they were created for each other and only each other.  
Only each other. Both designed from the same marble.  
__  
Sammy, your soul lustres.  
_Only when I have you._  
  
  
  


 


End file.
